Widget Plush Toy
|Image file = Widget Plush by Nanco, Stock Photo.png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Nanco|Row 2 title = Inner materials|Row 2 info = Polyester fibers, plastic stiffeners|Row 3 title = Release date|Row 3 info = 2008|Row 4 title = Character|Row 4 info = Widget}}The Widget Plush Toy is a ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''plush made by Nanco. This plush is made in different sizes. Details This Widget plush has light pink colored fabric for the skin. Her mouth, nose, eyes and lashes are sewn on with black thread, and the light reflections on the eyes and lashes are sewn grey. The eyes are shaped like round-edged cylinders, and the tips of the lashes are (almost) barely touching them. Her ears are sticking straight up. The ones on the jumbo sized one can wilt partway. Her shirt is white and overalls are pink, they are made of plush fabric and are connected together all around her torso. The top of her shirt goes around her whole neck and the beginning of the straps each cover a small part of them on the back. With the large sized plush, the front and top of her overalls are under the top of her shirt by almost, or about, an inch and is about 4 1/4 inches long. Its edge corners go down by about 1 7/8 inches each, goes straight and around the sides of Widget by about 3 7/8 inches each, then goes up with the back straps to her neck. Between both straps' beginnings has a white and upright rectangle space from her shirt, and the bottom of it goes down to between how low the top of the front and sides of her overalls are. The end of her straps are coming out of the front of her neck, made of cotton fabric and the bottom of the back of them are stitched onto the top-front of her overalls. The bottom-front of each of them has a grey circle, which are her buttons, that are made of a layer of plush fabric and are glued on. The front and center of her overalls has the outline of a heart inside a rectangle with curved edges. They are a lighter pink and marked on. Her sleeves are white and connected to her sides under her neck, and near their cuffs have a pink and marked spiraling line around them. Her arms are sticking down out of her sleeves. Their hands are wearing gloves, which are dark grey and made of plush fabric; and their fingers, except the thumbs, are connected together and curled up. Her legs are coming out of her overall legs which are attached on the bottom of her torso. Her feet are wide and round, and look like flat hills. They have a round plastic stiffener inside the bottom of each of them, and the top of them are attached to the bottom of each leg. Gallery Widget Plush by Nanco, Stock Photo.png|Stock Photo Nanco Wubbzy Plushies - Swing Tag, Front.png|Swing Tag, Front Nanco Wubbzy Plushies - Swing Tag, Back.png|Swing Tag, Back Small Widget Plush by Nanco, Front (Small).png|Front Widget Plush by Nanco, Side (Small).png|Side Widget Plush by Nanco, Back (Small).png|Back Large Widget Plush by Nanco, Front (Large).jpg|Front Widget Plush by Nanco, Side (Large).jpg|Side Widget Plush by Nanco, Back (Large).jpg|Back Jumbo Widget Plush by Nanco, Front (Jumbo).png|Front Widget Plush by Nanco, Back (Jumbo).png|Back Category:Plushes Category:Merchandise Category:2008